My Perfect day
by dazzledNfeathers
Summary: Written for an English Journal, I decided to post this! Its a day I think anyone would want to have with the perfect man!


The Perfect Day

Hmm… the perfect day would include various activities straight out of my favorite book series, Twilight.

Morning dawns a new day, I get to see his perfect face. The glistening shine of sun off his pale skin as he draws closer to me. He gets close enough to smell my scent, never getting too close to start danger. He speaks softly, "Let's go!"

I continue to follow him to his silver Volvo. He gracefully opens the door, careful not to cause a big draft of air, my scent still drawing him in.

As I get in and put on my seatbelt, he makes an effortless move to his side and makes it there in a matter of 2 seconds. He glides into the driver's seat, keys in the ignition, starting the beautiful car.

Noon strikes and we make our way to a little waterfall restaurant. I order the spaghetti but he never orders. He's on a special 'diet'. We gracefully talk about upcoming events at our school, enjoying our time spent together.

Once I finish, we walk along the waterfall bridge, close enough not to touch. We proceed to the bookstore down the walkway. On our way, he gently takes my hand. His cold tough causes goose bumps to rise on my arms. He wistfully takes off his tan leather jacket and drapes it over my bare arms as I'm only wearing a spring dress. It's white and didn't have any sleeves, just 2 small straps.

Once his jacket touches my skin, its cold as well. But, the scent given off makes my knees weak. I have to grab a hold of his arm to balance myself. He notices and gently wraps his free hand around my waist. He gently asks, "What shall be the reason for your faulty behavior, sweet?" He gazes at me and smiles. He must have seen my face, I felt the redness flush onto my cheeks as his eyes gazed into mine. It's only him and I in our own little world.

That's when he begins to lean in and as slow as the time ticked, I feel his sweet breath nearing my lips. As he does this, I lean in a little until our lips meet. The touch makes my mind soar and I begin to advance more. He gently puts his hand at the nape of my neck and pulls me closer. It's the most perfect moment of the perfect day.

We get interrupted by an elderly couple who say, "Aw. What a cute couple!" I looked at them and my face turned its favorite color, the reddish red. My prince charming looks at me and grabs my hand to draw my ear to his lips. He begins to whisper "Let's go! I have a surprise for you."

He walks to the passenger side of the silver Volvo once again, gently kissing my cheek as he shuts the door. Instantly, he's in the drivers seat. I look at him and keep my gaze until he asks, "What are you thinking, my sweet?" I just lean my head back on the headrest and say softly, "You. This. The moment we're in right now. It's perfect."

He continues to watch the road but, swiftly pulls me closer to him, automatically wrapping his arm around my waist. I put my head on his stone like shoulder. Just as if the day couldn't get any better, it does. He softly begins to sing the song on the radio to me. I, then, realize the radio was on the entire time. My mind was too preoccupied to notice or care.

I gaze up at him and ask, "When we kissed, you didn't hesitate. Why was that?" He takes a breath and says so soft I had to lean in more just to hear him, "I've come to a decision that I can't stand not being here in this moment of time with you. It's simply taken our time together in school and right now to figure out my need for you. You see, I'm drawn to you like a drug. Your scent is intoxicating. What I'm saying is I-I…" he stops and turns off the ignition.

I've become silent, my mind whirling with thoughts of his last spoken words. He shuts his door as he gets out to open up my door. Still with his jacket on, he grabs my warm hand and drags me excitedly to our destination. "You're acting like a crazy person. What's going on?" I say, unable to catch my breath. He simply looks at me and says, "Close your eyes, my sweet." I do as he says.

Just incase I peaked, he puts his cool, slender fingers over my eyes. We walk a few minutes until we stop. He takes his hands off of my eyes and says, "Open."

I take a deep breath and open my excited eyes. What I see as I open them is strangely invigorating. It's a small gazebo decorated with crystal clear lights. Music softly makes its way through my eardrums as I take in my surprise. He gently takes my hand once more and guides me to the middle of the brightly lighted dance floor.

He grabbed my other hand and began to move most profoundly to the beat of the music. I looked at him and said, " I can't dance." He just looks at me and says, "Well, I could always make you." His mouth curves into that crooked smile that just makes my heart flutter every time I see it. Then I just look at him and say, "I'm not scared of you." He's taken aback by this comment and says, slyly, "You really shouldn't have said that." He, then, scoops me up off the floor and into his arms. He gently rocks back and forth at a tempo similar to an old-fashioned dance. I look at him and he lets me down. I gracefully put my hands around his cold neck and he puts his cold hands at my waist.

We glide simply to the music. He begins to hum the tune and that makes me lean in closely, just to hear this. His tone is a perfect combination. So soft yet sturdy.

It seems dancing became easier with him. I moved with him and I've never felt so close to someone like in this moment. He notices a smile cross my face and begins to grin. My thoughts begin to absorb everything at once. I feel on top of the world. He meets my gaze and says, " I have something I have to tell you. It's from what I was previously saying as we made our way here."

I nod in approval to let him continue. His voice drops into a soft but, serious tone as he takes a breath and says, "I'm in dire need of you." he pauses "What I mean is, I…" another deep breath "Love. You."

I look into his eyes, more intensity than before. All I can do is look at him. Then, in a timely manner, I grab his head and say, "I love you, too." I lean in and kiss him. He pulls back and whispers, "I knew it."

Evening enters the picture and I'm in my room. My parents are asleep. I stay wide awake, thinking of what a great day my existence had experienced. I hear a knock at my window. I walk over and see his perfect facial features.

I let him in and he grabs my whole body with one quick movement. We end up on my bed, sitting close enough to smell each others scent. Mine more intoxicating he claims but, his too all in all.

I lay on my back at the foot of my bed while he stands, arms on both sides of my head. We gaze into each others eyes for more than 5 minutes straight, never saying a word. The words to be spoken were already understood between us.

In the end, I end up asleep, dreaming of his face. He ends up never closing his eyes, doing the exact same.

Bother of us thought, "The Perfect Day."


End file.
